Tooth Fairy
by D i v i n e.D e s t r o y e r
Summary: "Excuse me, are you the tooth fairy?" — A series of drabbles surrounding our favorite Weapons Specialist and a little girl, who somehow confused him for the Tooth Fairy.
1. First Meeting

**Warning|** Slight out of character oddities. No Romance.  
><strong>Note|<strong> This is the first in a series of drabbles surrounding that little girl and Ironhide. I haven't seen anything about these two, which kind of disappointed me. I always figured that Autobot would hold something for the first humans they'd meet. I don't know. So I decided to do this. Let me know what you think, I suppose.

* * *

><p><em>First Meeting<em>

* * *

><p>The landing didn't go according to plan. He wanted somewhere isolated, not some organic's backyard swimming pool. His processor was reeling as he reached out of the water and crushing the latter that trailed out of the pool. He ignored the crunch of metal and concrete under his massive size as he pulled himself from the water, droplets falling from his sleek form. Onlining his optic sensors, the weapon specialist was nearly startled by the sight before him.<p>

A little blond girl clutching a pink stuffed pony. Her blue eyes stared up in wonder as he hovered over her tiny form. She seemed unfazed as he struggled to go around her, not wanting to cause this teeny human any harm. His foot crushed the ground as he advanced, only to notice (barely) that the child was running under his form, bright eyed and innocent. "Excuse me," she called out to him. "Are you the tooth fairy?"

Although surprised by this innocence, he could not stop and chat with the organic. He had to meet with the others, and was concerned if the child was going to follow. Just as he made it around the corner, he noted the girl had stopped and was staring towards the home. He heard a man's voice, on that did not seem pleased, and nearly turned back to protect the child. He took cover near a man-made vehicle and observed (one can never be too sure, he figured).

She scurried towards her home, the man grasping her and pulling her behind him. He knew that motion, he'd seen even his own kind do that to their young. It was clear that the child was safe and he needn't worry. He then scanned a nearby vehicle, the family's (even though he didn't know that), and took off to meet with the others. He wasted enough time, but something within him knew he would be back, he would see the youngster again.


	2. Second Meeting

**Warning|** Slight out of character oddities. No Romance.  
><strong>Note|<strong> This piece takes place after mission city. It's not very cannon. Sorry.

* * *

><p><em>Second Meeting<em>

* * *

><p>The end was difficult to understand. There was much destruction and dismay, they had lost one of their own and a few organics. He sat in his vehicle mode and watched, because he needed some time to think. He was getting too old for this, he realized as he observed organics sitting in rescue vehicles getting patched up by human doctors. He nearly missed a small child standing far off and realization hit him, he knew this little child. He felt his fuel tanks clench in shock and dismay.<p>

A little blond girl stood on the sidewalk, dirt and tears staining her cheeks while her shoulders trembled. Her hands were clenched in front of her and her eyes shifting, searching for something. He nearly transformed, his spark pulling him to protect this poor innocent child. He was a bit startled when the child spotted him, the fear melting from her expression and she raced at him. He almost backed up when the girl reached him, grasping the door handle and lifting up.

The door was opened and soon the fear and dismay returned. Her hand fell away from his form as she stared into the empty seat. "Daddy," her voice echoed with vulnerability. He realized in that moment that she didn't see him, she saw his familiar vehicle mode and thought her family would be near. It was then that it occurred to him that he (and the other Autobots) might not have been the only one to lose someone close.

Surprisingly, the little girl climbed inside of his vehicle mode and curled up in the seat. Protectively, the Autobot closed the door once he knew she was safe, and his engine purred comfortingly. He felt her body twist and her face burying into the seat, tears streaming from her eyes. Grunting uncomfortably, the Autobot wasn't sure what to do, this wasn't his type of thing. However, as he contacted his leader to alert the soldiers, he began searching through the radio waves for something that may calm the child.

She didn't notice. She kept weeping until she slipped into a light sleep, startled awake at every little noise but falling back into a slumber soon after (probably thanks to the gentle purr of the truck's motor). He was left wondering why this child (of all the tiny humans of this world) was in this city today, where her family was, what she had seen. More importantly, why she wasn't frightened of a vehicle acting on its own.


	3. Missing Scene

**Warning|** Slight out of character oddities.  
><strong>Note|<strong> This piece was going to be posted separately as a missing scene, but I didn't want to confuse anyone. It's a little on the long side and I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to post it. Also, and most importantly, thank you to those who have reviewed these little things. It made my day.

* * *

><p><em>Second Meeting (Missing scene)<br>_

* * *

><p>It took them nearly an fifteen minutes to remove her from his vehicle mode. She kicked and screamed, which nearly sent the truck into fit and attacking the humans. It was his leader's stern (silent to human ears) warnings that stopped him. He almost followed after them as they took her away (to an ambulance), but a call from his troop brought him to an alley, where he transformed. He was greeted by his allies (human and Cybertronian alike), but surprisingly said nothing.<p>

He vaguely heard them speaking about what was going to happen next, his processor kept drifting towards the painful cries that were now familiar to him. He shifted without meaning to, his optics peering towards the horde of humans that surrounded an ambulance. He felt a tug at his spark before he heard his name being called, by his fearless leader. He grunted and turned his attention back to the few Autobots that stood nearby (Bumblebee and the humans seemingly gone). His leader frowned as his scanned over the weapon specialist. "Old friend," he heard the other say, "are you well?"

"Yeah," he replied while shuttering his optics in annoyance. He could hear the fussing, the cries for her father, and he nearly flinched. It frustrated him. This human should mean nothing to him, yet her shrieks bothered him more then the losses (or maybe it was just the breaking point from all of the losses over the years). His actions were noted by the two remaining companions, there was a flash and he knew it was Ratchet's scanners. He growled at the other older bot before he noticed how the leader and medic seemed to glance at one another. "No silent conversations, slag it."

The leader responded first, "My apologies."

"Hm," Ratchet gave a look that clearly read that the weapon specialist didn't frighten him in the least. He shifted and stepped forward, moving past the mech and towards the opening of the alley. "I am going to see if the humans need assistance."

"Fragger," the topkick grumbled while watching as the medic transformed then drove off. He tore his gaze from the scene outside of the alley, and to the leader that seemed to be studying him. He grunted in frustration at the sight, "What?"

"You're being assigned to a soldier, at least to make sure he makes it home."

"'Course."

"Why are you staring at the organic child," the Prime asked. The weapon specialist seemed startled as he realized he'd been looking for the little one again, and his frustration returned. The leader noted his dissatisfaction and advanced forward, the other frowning at the sight. "Who is she?"

"First human contact on earth," the Autobot grunted in annoyance. "Wasn't even 'fraid of me."

"I see… this was the puny human you radioed about, yes?"

"Accurate," he confirmed while unintentionally turning his sights back to the child. He observed her being loaded into an ambulance, which promptly drove away (probably to a human hospital, he reassured himself). The weapon specialist relaxed, turning his gaze back to his leader (who looked slightly amused). "Now what?"

"We assist the humans."

No more words were exchanged and both transformed, exiting the alley with little difficulties. Although, the pick-up truck seemed distracted, concerned of the small child that appeared to curl herself into his very spark.


	4. Third Meeting

**Warning|** Slight out of character oddities.  
><strong>Note|<strong> I don't even know what I was thinking about when I wrote this one. It makes no sense what so ever. I guess it was just a peak. I didn't want to give the little girl some horrible story about her parents dying in Mission City, so what I did was just kept going as if she was just separated from them. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>Third Meeting<br>_

* * *

><p>Months later, he was on a mission from the remaining Prime. There had been some hints of Decepticon activity and he had volunteered to scout, despite it not being his job. Currently parked on the side of a street, the pick up truck kept his sensors on high alert for anything out of the ordinary. That was when he noticed a little girl (blond and pulling at his spark) being led down the street by an older girl and boy. It almost made him grin as the youngest rambled on about the tooth fairy and how she'd seen the imaginary being.<p>

"There's no such thing as the tooth fairy," the older female announced with a glare in the direction of the tiny human. "You probably just dreamed it!"

"No," the little girl piped up with a pout. "He destroyed my pool!" The Autobot was surprised. The little human remembered him, after everything that had happened, she still remembered him. Although this Tooth Fairy thing did not sit well with him.

"You're insane," the boy replied while rolling his eyes. "Hurry up we have to get you home before your dad flips."

The Autobot heard the girl whine something about how no one ever believed her, before the three raced off down the street. He observed for a moment, the girl slowed and peered over her shoulder. Blue eyes stared at his vehicle mode for a second, then a smile lit up her face. The two older children shouted something and she turned back around, following after them once more. He nearly grinned; that puny little human hadn't forgotten about the old bot, not yet.


	5. Fourth Meeting

**Warning|** Slight out of character oddities.  
><strong>Note|<strong> I should have wrote the battle scene better then this. I tried to keep it short, which is why there isn't much of a battle. I'm thinking about writing an actual series on these two. What do you guys think? Would you read it?

* * *

><p><em>Fourth Meeting<br>_

* * *

><p>He stayed a day longer then he normally would have and it was a good thing. Screams echoed as a small girl (blond and familiar) and her babysitter (a teenage girl) raced past his vehicle mode. Following the pair was a red eyed demon, the youngest screaming something about evil fairies. They passed him, the pick up truck transformed and lunged forward. Metal on metal sparked, weapons activated and began firing. The two female screamed and hide quickly, the weapon specialist shoved his cannon into the enemy's form. He fired but not before the opponent landed a sickening blow to his chest armor, leaving cracks in the dark metal.<p>

The enemy was dropped dead, the horrified sounds of the teenager echoed. He turned and stared at the hiding place of the two humans; the teenager grasping the arm of the little girl, who had been trying to race over to him it seemed. "Leave me go," the puny girl shouted angrily. "You have to let me go!" The older did not, at least until the smaller spun around and kicked the other girl's knee.

Once released the little girl ran out of the teenager's reach, quickly advancing onto the 'Fairy'. She stared up at him with large, innocent eyes (just like on their first meeting) and gave him a toothy smile. "I know you," she announced, "You look different but I know its you, I always know its you!"

"Get away from it," the older girl shouted, not coming out from her spot. "It's dangerous!"

"No, he's not," the child replied. "He's the Tooth Fairy!"

She remembered, she knew it was him. He had changed, taken a form and given a new look, yet she still knew. She had seen the battles of mission city, she'd been right there when he offlined the Decepticon, yet she didn't fear him. She never did. He stared down at her, no words forming to say to this brave little organic. Yet, he couldn't help but realize that humans never ceased to amaze him.


	6. Fifth Meeting

**Warning|** Slight out of character oddities.  
><strong>Note|<strong> This chapter got lengthy because I couldn't stop writing once I got started. Ratchet's in it, and gets to tease Ironhide a bit. Enjoy, I suppose. This one takes place soon after the last one, and then the next one is probably going to be another time skip. Also, I'm looking for a beta for a few of my other fics. If interested, message me. It should also be noted that I love the person (you danced and I couldn't stop laughing, I even woke up my mother). Thank yous to those who have reviewed, fav'ed, and alerted this story! At some point I'll get around to messaging everyone with a username and thank you properly. Until then, enjoy this piece!

* * *

><p><em>Fifth Meeting<br>_

* * *

><p>Ratchet scowled as he scanned the cracked armor, muttering curses under his breath and threats directed at the weapon specialist. Soldiers swarmed the area, a cover story already being spoken to those involved, he was sure. The corpse of the Decepticon was being removed, leaving just the two Autobots. It didn't sit well with the pick up truck because an angered Ratchet was never one you wanted to be alone with.<p>

"What were you thinking," Ratchet scolded the truck, as if he were a hatchling. "You could have been injured worse then this. It's unusual that you even get that close. It was probably about that fragging little human, wasn't it? Don't think I didn't see her!"

"For Primus's sake, Ratchet," the other grunted. "I'm not a younglin'. Just fix me up so we can get out of 'ere."

Ratchet frowned, "I should make you fragging wait!"

"Oh ye—"

"Hey, get back here," a human voice shouted. Both Autobots turned their attention in the direction of the organic, noticing a soldier chasing after a little blond girl. The child bravely raced at the two robots, hiding behind the weapon specialist's legs and only peered around to stick her tongue out at the soldier. The man cursed as he reached the surprised aliens, both not sure exactly what to make of the scene. "Sorry, she got past the guards."

"You were outsmarted by a child," Ratchet piped up while giving the man an annoyed look. He smiled sheepishly before trying to grab the girl, who released a shriek and grasped the thick metal of the truck's foot. "What in the pit is going on here?"

"I just wanted to make sure he was okay," the girl wailed, not letting go of the Autobot. "I needed to!"

"Come on now," the soldier tried but was stopped by the medic.

"Enough," he waved the soldier away, "Leave us. Obviously she is not going to be pleased until she is sure he is going to be fine."

"But—"

"Go," the medic muttered and gave a dangerous look. The soldier, despite knowing that the medic was not one for violence, did not test his luck. Once the man was gone, the hummer turned his azure optics to the child, leaning downward to face her. "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Not you, but I know he's the tooth fairy," the girl answered with a smile.

Saying Ratchet was confused was an understatement. He didn't have a clue what this 'tooth fairy' was and wasted no time using the internet get his answer. His optics dimmed for only a brief moment, then his faceplates twisted in utter amusement. The weapon specialist cursed mentally as the medic's optics brightened again, an entertained look etched into them. "You would be correct. He is the tooth fairy, and I'm his medic, Ratchet."

"I've never heard a fairy named that before," she replied. She glanced up at the pair while stepping away from the truck, her eyes focusing solely on the medic. She spoke in a tiny voice, suddenly, "Excuse me, Mister Ratchet. He's going to be okay, right? That evil pixie didn't hurt him too bad, right?"

There was a silence as the two Autobots stared at the small child, both generally surprised at her concern for the trigger happy giant. The truck kept his mouth shut, but the medic (having more experience with hatchlings, the girl was similar to one) took charge. "Don't worry, little one, I will make sure he's going to be okay. However, I do need you to run home now. I can't finish with you here."

She nodded feverishly before turning to the giant pick up, and hugging (to the best of her abilities) his leg. She then turned back to the medic and waved, taking off soon after. Both watched as she disappeared from sight, a soldier joining her side. The truck nearly smiled before he heard the hummer echoing a voice, similar to a human clearing their throat. "What," the Autobot questioned harshly.

Ratchet nearly grinned, "The tooth fairy?"

"Shut up," the 'fairy' grunted before the medic chuckled.


End file.
